La propuesta
by Kurisushina-chan
Summary: Estaba seguro que si se encontrara en algún universo alterno de ninjas, fuera el contenedor de ese demonio de nueve colas y hallara en medio de una guerra donde todas las naciones shinobi participan...patearle el trasero a un loco maniático resucitado con serios problemas de personalidad resultaría menos tormentoso que pedirle la mano de su primogénita y heredera al viejo Hyuuga.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

_El one-shot está dedicado a Luna Hyuga por el intercambio de Historias por Navidad, de la comunidad y foro __Irresistiblemente Naranja._

* * *

**LA PROPUESTA**

_Capítulo Único_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decir que se encontraba nervioso era poco. La palabra nervios ni siquiera abarcaba la doceava parte de como se sentía en ese preciso momento.

¿Dónde estaba ese Naruto Uzumaki vivaz? ¿Aquel joven alegre e hiperactivo, impulsivo pero con alma noble, sin temor a nada ni nadie? ¿Aquel ser humano que había mantenido sus convicciones y creencias sobre cualquier opinión? ¿Ese guapo y valeroso hombre que se convirtió en ejemplo de muchos por luchar siempre para cumplir sus sueños? Bueno, seguramente se fue a ver si obtenía una cuponera gratis del nuevo local de comida china que abrió frente a las oficinas donde laboraba, porque el Naruto Uzumaki que en esos momentos se encontraba en su cuerpo era una completa y total vergüenza.

Dentro de sus cavilaciones estaba seguro que, si se encontrara en algún universo alterno de ninjas, fuera el contenedor de ese demonio de nueve colas que constantemente aparecía en las historias que su madre le leía de pequeño y se hallara en medio de una guerra en la que todas las naciones shinobi participan, el hecho de patearle el trasero a un loco maniático resucitado con serios problemas de trastornos de personalidad que pretende apoderarse del mundo, resultaría más sencillo que enfrentarse a una persona sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, más que aquella mueca imperturbable que advierte sobre las mil y un formas que su perversa mente idea por segundo para acabar con tu existencia.

Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Las manos le sudaban y era imposible lograr deshacerse, o por lo menos disminuir un poco, el nudo que iba tomando forma en su estómago. Los latidos del corazón cada vez más acelerados y ni hablar del reciente problema de espasmofemia que resultó padecer. ¡Pero vamos! ¡Era ahora o nunca! Así que utilizando aquella valentía acumulada, la cuál no era mucha, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a terminar con el calvario que lo había tomado como prisionero desde el momento en que la luz del día se filtró a través de sus ojos.

— Viejo… — estúpida boca tan suelta que tenía —…es decir, Señor. Yo sé que usted y yo no llevamos una relación muy amistosa. Considera que, pues, soy un joven desobligado y un poco impulsivo…— bien, no era el mejor inicio, pero no estaba tan mal.

— Además de un idiota, cabeza hueca, holgazán, sin futuro, poco confiable devora ramen.

— Si, bueno — interrumpió la lista de insultos —, eso y otras cosas. Pe…pero olvidando eso 'ttebayo, debe saber que siempre pongo mi corazón en lo que hago y trabajo duro en ello. Estoy seguro que si lo intentamos podemos llevarnos bien, aunque usted sea un amarga…es decir… ¡Una persona muy recta 'ttebayo! Si, eso, y yo todo lo contrario, nos une un lazo de amor…

El silencio que inundó la habitación se volvió algo incómodo para el rubio, más al ver la expresión, o la ausencia de ésta, de su compañero.

— No estoy interesado en una relación.

— ¡Demonios no es a lo que me refiero! ¡Nos une el amor que ambos sentimos por su hija ´ttebayo! – Segundos después fue consciente del aumento en el volumen de su voz y que la profunda mirada posada en su persona no era porque estuvieran admirando la vista — Lo…Lo siento. El caso es que bu…bueno yo…yo…yo quería…pues pedir su permiso para…etto…usted sabe, eso que hacen las parejas cuando llevan tiempo juntas y desean dar el siguiente paso — respondió quedo, sin percatarse de las malas interpretaciones que cualquier persona le puede dar a esas palabras.

— Si entiendo, ¿Quieres casarte con mi hija para desflorarla?— respondió amenazante, causando una mirada de confusión por parte del rubio debido a su lento procesamiento de palabras.

Su información está siendo procesada. Espere por favor, le estamos atendiendo…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

Poco a poco las mejillas de Naruto fueron adquiriendo un tono rojizo que cualquier tomate envidiaría — ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡No, no, no me refiero a eso, eso ya…digo…hasta el matrimonio como la ley de Dios dicta! — contestó acalorado y aflojando un poco el cuello de la camisa por el repentino aumento de temperatura — Además, ¡Usted me confunde y no puedo decirle que quiero pedir la mano de su hija 'ttebayo! -

Silencio.

— No — respondió tajante el aludido.

— ¡Mierda teme! ¡No estas ayudando en nada 'ttebayo! Incluso das más miedo que el mismo Hiashi. A este paso jamás podré hablar con ese hombre — Sasuke solo le dedicó una mirada carente de expresión y continuó sentado en su cómodo y favorito sillón.

Esa mañana el dobe, o mejor conocido como Naruto, le había arruinado su fin de semana, llegando a su propiedad, abriendo la puerta con la llave que estaba debajo de su tapete, entrando a su departamento, profanando su tan preciada habitación y despertándolo de su sueño tranquilizador. Llevaba esta última semana anhelando un día de descanso por tener que aguantar la reprimenda de su estresada y algo neurótica prometida debido al poco interés que mostraba en la organización de la boda. ¡Pero que mierda, él estaba pagando todos su caprichos sin chistar y todavía esa mujer se atrevía a reprocharle el que no ayudara a elegir entre el color hueso o marfil para utilizar en la mantelería! ¡Por Dios, para él eran exactamente iguales!

—Teme, ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Hmp…

— ¡Sasuke! — Replicó — Desperté temprano porque me citaste para ayudarme con esto. ¡Podría haber despertado tarde o asistido a la inauguración de ese nuevo restaurante, pero vine a nuestra cita! ¿Y como me pagas? Ignorándome.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Tú fuiste el imbécil que llegó gritando: Sasuke, Sasuke, necesito tu ayuda. Despierta o Sakura-chan regresará antes de que terminemos 'ttebayo, 'ttebayo, 'ttebayo — le imitó.

—- Como haya sido, son detalles sin importancia 'ttebayo — respondió con gesto despreocupado —. El punto aquí es que tú, maldito bastardo, prometiste ayudarme y lo único que has hecho es nada.

— Jódete Naruto, lárgate de mi departamento. ¿O prefieres esperar que llegue Sakura para que te bote? — siseó molesto.

— Sakura-chan no haría eso.

— ¿Recuerdas su estetoscopio profesional Littmann con auriculares ajustables? — más que pregunta sonó como advertencia, haciendo que al Uzumaki le recorriera un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral.

— ¡Sas…Sasuke no seas traicionero 'ttebayo! Necesito tu ayuda. Quería proponérselo hoy en su cumpleaños, realmente quería pedirle a Hinata-chan matrimonio, pero antes necesito la aprobación del viejo y, si con tu ayuda no hay avances, menos lo lograré estando solo. Es tan difícil — derrotado se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo al de Sasuke —. Dime, dime ¿Cómo lograste hacerlo teme? La madre de Sakura-chan da tanto miedo como ella, y que decir de la vieja Tsunade que la considera una hija ´ttebayo.

— Encanto — respondió simplemente, y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en su rostro.

— Engreído.

— Escucha Naruto, solo hazlo. Propónselo, y si Hinata acepta su padre no podrá oponerse.

— No es tan fácil Sasuke. Aunque yo no tenga una relación muy buena con su padre, y sabe Dios que lo he intentado hasta el cansancio, ese hombre es importante para ella. Por una vez quiero hacer las cosas bien porque Hinata-chan se lo merece. Es lo más importante que tengo y si para estar con ella debo enfrentar a su padre, no importa, lo haré.

—Naruto, solo dale el anillo —contestó con cansancio.

— ¿Anillo? ¡Para que mierda quiero un anillo en estos momentos Sasuke-baka! ¡Estoy muriendo porque le pediré la mano de su primogénita y heredera al viejo Hyuuga y tú preguntando sobre un jodido anillo ´ttebayo!

— ¡Imbécil! — estalló — ¡El anillo se lo debes de dar a Hinata cuando le propongas la tortura de casarse contigo! ¿Qué pensabas darle idiota? ¿Un estúpido tazón de ramen?

— ¡Maldición! ¡He estado tan preocupado por su papá que olvidé el anillo teme! Voy a morir.

— Cielos, Naruto – se masajeó el puente de la nariz —, cada día me sorprendes más. Muévete – se levantó para tomar su abrigo del pechero y las llaves.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? — preguntó Naruto aún sentado.

— Tsk…A la joyería de mi madre.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! — De un salto ya se encontraba colgado del Uchiha —. Yo sabía que muy, muy, muy en el fondo tenías un gran corazón 'ttebayo. Mira que ofrecerte a pagar el anillo…

— Cierra la boca antes de que me arrepienta — y de un empujón se deshizo del agarre del rubio.

Así, ambos jóvenes salieron del departamento para dirigirse a la elegante joyería de la Señora Uchiha. Mikoto Uchiha era una mujer elegante y exquisita, con ese porte imponente que todos los de la familia poseían por el solo hecho de llevar tal apellido. Su franquicia de joyerías llevaba años en el mercado y competía fácilmente con firmas como Harry Winston, Bucellati, Tiffany & Co. y Mikimoto, Naruto sabía que no encontraría mejor persona a la cual pedirle ayuda que aquella que veló por su bienestar tras el fallecimiento de sus padres. Solo esperaba hallar el tiempo para hablar con Hiashi antes de la fiesta de su novia.

.

.

.

Desde que despertó no había tenido un solo momento de paz. El estresprecumpleaños25, como decidió denominarlo, se ensañaba con ella. Entre la lista de pendientes que tuvo que atender ese día se encontraban supervisar los últimos detalles del evento, después encargarse de dejar instrucciones precisas al chef para la comida, organizar la mantelería, entregarle a la decoradora la distribución de mesas, la prueba del disfraz que usaría esa noche, una cita en el spa, manicura y pedicura y por último dirigirse al salón de belleza para el peinado y maquillaje. Y para rematar, a la carga emocional experimentada debía agregarle la preocupación de que su novio ni siquiera había dado un solo indicio de recordar su cumpleaños. Ella no era materialista, ni una dramática, pero era una amante de los pequeños detalles. No pedía mas allá de un simple y sencillo mensaje que dijera: "¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan! Te amo 3".

— Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien? — una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Si, disculpa Sakura, estaba pensando.

— Me di cuenta, ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Algo no te gusta de lo que hemos comprado? — preguntó la mujer.

— No, no, es solo que Naruto no, bueno, ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje de felicitación — de acuerdo, ahora si se sentía como una pequeña niña berrinchuda. Y tras este pensamiento se sonrojó.

— No te preocupes Hinata, seguro está esperando para esta noche, ya ves que él fue quien te alentó a celebrar en grande tus veinticinco años. Aún no sabes cual será su disfraz ¿cierto?

— N…No, aun no.

— ¡Ahí esta! Seguro quiere sorprenderte — siguió animando.

— Si, tienes razón Sakura —respondió más animada la Hyuuga mientras bebía de su café —. Y dime, ¿Cómo va la relación con Sasuke después de su discusión?

— Ni me lo recuerdes Hinata — rodó sus ojos — ¿Puedes creer que me reprochó el estar pagando todos mis caprichos sin chistar? Es exasperante.

— Eso es muy grosero de su parte, frentona. Además, con todo el dinero que tiene los gastos para tener la boda de tus sueños no son nada.

— ¡Ino! — gritaron ambas jóvenes, evitando derramar el líquido caliente de la taza tras la inesperada llegada de su amiga rubia.

— Disculpen la demora — bebiendo de la taza de Sakura —, pero el tráfico estaba horrible.

—No te preocupes Ino, tu asistente ha sido muy atenta.

— Lo sé, Hinata, esa jovencita es un amor — chilló emocionada —. Bien, a lo que viniste. Acompáñame al probador. Frente, tú entretente con esas revistas de decoración barata para bodas mientras regresamos — Y terminada su oración, ambas jóvenes desaparecieron rumbo a los probadores.

Al ser Ino amiga íntima de Hinata, además de diseñadora, naturalmente se empeñó en confeccionar el disfraz de la chica para la gran noche, y dejaba de llamarse Yamanaka Ino si Hinata no sorprendía a todos en su fiesta con el hermoso ejemplar que elaboró. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y el estúpido de Naruto no arruinara nada. No en vano llevaban organizando todo el circo desde hace seis meses.

Dando el último toque anudando el listón rosado del corsé se puso de pie y fue al salón en busca de la frente de marquesina para mostrarle los resultados.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?! — de acuerdo, si no se equivocaba esa era la voz de Sakura resonando en la habitación — ¿Cómo demonios aún no lo hace? Eso es…

— ¿Sakura? — llamó dudosa Yamanaka.

—Espera Sasuke, colocaré el altavoz — presionó el botón de altavoz —. Me dices que el muy idiota aún no ha hablado con Hiashi, ¿Cierto?

— Si, te lo dije.

— Y también mencionaste que ese cabeza dura no recordaba que se da un anillo al hacer ese tipo de propuestas, ¿verdad?

— Sakura no me hagas repetirlo, estoy cansado de esta situación y…mierda Naruto cállate. Si, de hecho Hinata está al otro lado de la línea escuchando esta conversación que tanto la involucra, considerando declinar tu proposición de matrimonio. Por supuesto que no dobe — Sakura e Ino cruzaron miradas.

— Pásame a Naruto —ordenaron ambas chicas.

— Sa…Sakura-chan, Ino, ho…hola 'ttebayo.

— Idiota, ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa por la cabeza?

— Maldición Naruto, hoy es el gran día. Llevamos organizando esto desde hace seis meses como para que salgas con una estupidez así. Ni siquiera Sasuke tardó tanto en proponérselo a Sakura con todo y golpe de Tsunade con esa botella de sake.

— Lo…Lo sé, pero ya tengo el anillo ´ttebayo, Mikoto me ayudó a elegirlo y está muy hermoso, seguramente a Hinata-chan le encantará…

— Ese no es el problema — interrumpió la joven Haruno —, el problema aquí es que, para que salga como todos hemos esperado, se suponía hablarías con Hiashi antes del gran día. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

— Sa…Sakura-chan…

— ¡Escucha Naruto! – Harta de toda la situación Ino optó por, literalmente, arrebatarle de las manos el celular a la futura señora Uchiha y colocarlo en su oreja, aún con todo y altavoz — ¡Ahora que no está en casa irás a la mansión y hablarás de una maldita vez con su padre o si no te col…! — Y antes de terminar la amenaza, fue interrumpida por una tercera voz en el salón.

— ¿I…Ino? ¿Estás bien? — jade y azul se encontraron. Cortaron rápidamente la llamada, y con una risa nerviosa en sus rostros voltearon para encarar a la intrusa.

— Hi…Hinata, te dije que no salieras del probador.

— Lo…lo siento, pero escuché unos gritos y pensé que…bueno…

— Por Dios, Hinata — apenas logró susurrar la Haruno —. Estás hermosa.

Y sí, en esta como en muchas otras ocasiones, Ino Yamanaka se había lucido increíblemente.

.

.

.

Esa noche la mansión Hyuuga parecía un completo sueño. Las grandes rejas que bordeaban la propiedad estaban siendo vigiladas por personal de seguridad para evitar cualquier intromisión indeseada. Dentro, el camino hacia el salón principal era iluminado por velas y la gran puerta que adornaba la entrada estaba custodiada por dos hombres que representaban ser caballeros medievales. El salón principal era iluminado solo por luces opacas de color azul para crear un ambiente íntimo y de misterio entre los invitados. Las altas paredes estaban cubiertas por hermosas y finas telas de color blanco que tomaban un tinte azul por la cantidad de luces del mismo color que utilizaron para ambientar el lugar, al igual que en la parte superior de donde colgaban hileras de tela blanca y cristales. El foco de atención de la decoración era el gran candelabro italiano que colgaba en el centro de la pista. Al lado derecho de la habitación se podían divisar largas mesas de comida con su propio personal: ensaladas, mariscos, carne blanca y roja, postres y una gran barra de licores, todas ellas adornadas con esculturas de hielo y magníficos arreglos florales compuestos por rosas blancas, orquídeas rosas y follaje verde, ubicados en una base alta tubular de vidrio con luces en el fondo. Las mesas circulares para los invitados estaban distribuidas en una parte del salón, ya que en la otra se encontraba un espacio con sillones de piel blancos y mesas luminosas.

A pesar de ser temprano el ambiente estaba bastante prendido, y el desfile que protagonizaban los invitados era sumamente llamativo. Se lograban observar atuendos que iban desde los tan respetados y antiguos samurái, hasta personajes de aquella nueva película de Marvel basada en superhéroes.

— Hinata estás preciosa —chilló una rubia vestida de afrodita.

— Muchas gracias, Ino.

Y realmente lo estaba. Ese vestido tan hermoso le daba a Hinata el aspecto de una delicada muñeca de porcelana. La fina tela caía con gracia a cada costado de la joven. El largo de enfrente se ubicaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, y conforme iba descendiendo, el material iba aumentando su longitud progresivamente hasta terminar en una cola que tocaba el piso. El corsé enmarcaba a la perfección la estrecha cintura dejando a la vista los atributos de la chica. Era casi irreal como se entremezclaban los términos sexy e inocente y lograban materializarse en el ente de piel nívea, cabello largo y negro, con ojos peculiares de color perla, que estaba frente a ellos. Las piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias en tonalidad rosa pálido, como su vestido, y terminaban en unos zapatos con brillo de tacón. La hebras azabache en ondas cubrían los desnudos hombros y el toque final para el atuendo era el collar estilo lolita con encaje.

— ¡Dios Hinata! ¡Luces perfecta! — fue el turno de la castaña Tenten, en personificación de Pocahontas, para halagarla.

— Gracias Tenten.

La fiesta iba transcurriendo tranquila. Había bailado con sus amigas, bebido, cenado, vuelto a bailar… En fin, parecía una completa adolescente en su fiesta de quince años. Sin embargo, había visto a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, menos a una persona. Todos le habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños, ¡Incluso Sasuke Uchiha! El cual, como todos saben, no era precisamente conocido por asistir a eventos como ese.

— ¡Dios Hinata, esta fiesta está genial! — escuchó que le decían.

— Si, lo está Sakura — trató de fingir una sonrisa.

— Vamos anímate, es tú noche, disfrútala — continuó hablando Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios al momento que le colocaba un vaso de vodka entre las manos —. Vamos a bailar, ¿Sí? — Y sin esperar respuesta le jaló hacia el centro de la pista y empezaron a moverse al ritmo pegajoso del DJ.

— Sakura tiene razón — pensó —. Hoy es mi noche, y esté Naruto o no conmigo la disfrutaré, no pensaré en él…— se sobresaltó al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándole la cintura y un cuerpo masculino muy pegado al de ella — Ah…— soltó un grito ahogado cuándo el desconocido depositó un beso en su cuello. Trató de voltearse pero le fue imposible competir con ese gorila que la mantenía prisionera. Aspiró hondo para empezar a gritar y fue cuándo esa fragancia varonil se coló por sus fosas nasales, disipando los sentidos bloqueados por el miedo, y reconoció inmediatamente a su captor — Naruto… — logró susurrar mientras la giraban lentamente. Al estar frente a él pudo ver, aún con la escasa iluminación, que la sonrisa del sujeto se ensanchó más y no pudo evitar besarlo — Creí que no vendrías…

— Feliz cumpleaños Hinata. Te amo — susurró Naruto. Y supo que, a partir de ese momento, empezaría a disfrutar la celebración.

Llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos bailando, cuándo sintió que su amado e impuntual novio le susurraba al oído — Hinata, ¿te gusta el tango? — mientras acomodaba sus cuerpos más cerca uno del otro y apartaba su mano derecha de la estrecha cintura para colocarla sobre su hombro. El simple contacto sobre la piel desnuda hizo que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera completa el cuerpo y se volviera más perceptiva al suave desliz que viajaba en su brazo derecho de manera descendente, descansando en el extremo opuesto de donde había comenzado. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo y vio que su mano estaba entrelazada con la del moreno, y al subir la vista solo atinó a asentir.

De repente eran solo ellos dos en el inmenso salón. Dentro de su letargo logró percatarse en el cambio de ritmo de la música, de eléctrico y pegajoso a uno más sensual y embriagador. Como si aún no fuera posible, Naruto hizo todavía más estrecho su abrazo y empezó una danza demandante. Fue cuando sintió la mano grande del rubio recorrer su columna vertebral que salió del shock y estuvo consciente de lo que sucedía.

Si hubieran preguntado hace quince minutos ¿Naruto baila? No habría pensados dos veces para negarlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento sabía que habría sido una respuesta totalmente falsa. El rubio la guiaba de una manera magistral por todo el salón, hasta parecía que él era quien tomaba las clases de baile en lugar de ella. Sus cuerpos se sincronizaban maravillosamente, como si ambos hubieran nacido el uno para el otro.

Y así era…

Los cortes y la caminata iban donde debían, parecía una ejecución ensayada en lugar de simples improvisaciones. En algún momento sus cuerpos se separaron y ella hizo un movimiento de cadera muy pronunciado, contorneando su cuerpo con las manos y sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de su amado. Naruto, por su parte, se acercó como un cazador a su presa mientras lentamente se quitaba el saco del traje para lanzarlo a un lado. La tomó fuertemente de la cintura y ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un corte perfecto. Ambos se incorporaron lentamente y Hinata colocó su pierna derecha sobre la cintura del rubio, dándose cuenta de lo bien trabajado que estaba.

Su maestro había citado a esa escritora argentina que definía al tango como: Un monstruo de dos cabezas, una bestia de cuatro patas, lánguida o vivaz, que vive lo que dura una canción y muere asesinada por el último compás. Ahora lo entendía porque era exactamente lo que le sucedía.

La lucha entre cuerpos y miradas duró los minutos que faltaban para culminar la melodía.

Hinata terminó con la boca entreabierta y la respiración agitada, algunos cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor, pero con la mirada fija en su pareja. Por su parte Naruto no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero a diferencia de ella, en lugar de una mueca de confusión mostraba una sonrisa.

Aplausos y silbidos se escuchaban a su alrededor. Apenada volteó su cara esperando encontrar a su rubio preferido y proponerle ir a beber algo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Naruto arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo. El silencio inundó la habitación y la boca se le secó.

— No puedo dormir sin decirte que me haces muy feliz, aunque suene cursi. Has llenado mi vida de luz, aunque suene religioso. Te adoro, aunque suene fanático. Y no quiero que esto acabe nunca, aunque suene soñador. Desde que estamos juntos lo único que me importa es ser el hombre perfecto para ti, y si me lo permites, quiero que me des toda una vida para demostrártelo. Hinata, ¿me dejas su tu hombre perfecto? — pronunció en un susurro lleno de amor y esperanza. Ella, solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza y lanzarse sobre los brazos del rubio, escuchando la reanudación de aplausos y felicitaciones.

Mas tarde, luego de recibir todas las felicitaciones y buenos deseos, algún que otro golpe de Sakura dedicado al rubio por tremendo susto que les ocasionó y amenazas de muerte cortesía de Neji si dañaba el corazón de su prima, la pareja se encontraba descansando en una de las bancas del jardín principal.

— Naruto – susurró con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él — ¿Padre ya lo sabe?

Como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría se tensó de repente y los colores abandonaron su cara — Ni me lo recuerdes ´ttebayo. Solo te diré que no hay ningún problema…

Y si señoras y señores, Hiashi Hyuuga había concedido la mano de su primogénita y heredera y eso sería lo único que mencionaría el rubio. Jamás revelaría al mundo aquel acto vergonzoso que le obligó a hacer su futuro papá suegro para dar la bendición a ese matrimonio. Pero eso, ya es otra historia…

* * *

_¡Hola! En mi país ya es 24 así que aquí traigo tu regalito de navidad. Me esforcé por tratar de darte un buen regalo, espero que lo disfrutes y la historia sea de tu agrado._

_Que pases una muy feliz navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos, mis mejores deseos y recuerda aquí tienes una hermana de la familia Irresistiblemente Naranja que te quiere y con la que puedes contar. Muchos, muchos besos. Cuídate :*_

_P.D. Espero tu comentario :3_


End file.
